1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible bag, and more particularly, to a flexible bag having multiple hanging modes. Specifically, the bag can be hung from a number of different outside structures, while minimizing interference from the different flexible bag components.
2. Background Art
The use of flexible bags has increased steadily over the past few decades. New uses for flexible bags is constantly being developed. One such development has been with the use of flexible bags which can be suspended or hung from outside structures, then emptied through a spout provided on the flexible bag. One such configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,300 issued to Petriekis et al (the '300 patent).
The '300 patent discloses a hangable bag which includes a plurality of openings which are extended through an opening of a relatively wide seal area. Such a construction is not without drawbacks. First, the openings are directed through a seal structure which increases the chances of zippering of the material proximate the hanging openings. Second, the structure of the '300 patent permits only one manner of hanging, namely by hooks through the openings in the larger seals. Thus, the utility is quite limited.
Another hangable flexible bag is shown in Australian Design Registration 143,022 issued to Scholle. This design model provides both openings through which hooks can be attached and a lateral slot through which a rod can be drawn. While such a flexible bag provides for enhanced utility, the size of the openings are relatively small, but larger openings would hamper the transverse insertion of the rod. Moreover, the small, circular configuration of the openings is quite limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a flexible bag that has multiple modes of attachment to outside surfaces, such as, for example, suspension from a plurality of hooks and/or suspension from a transverse rod, with an improved construction.
It is another object of the invention to minimize interference between the openings for suspension by hooks and the structure through which suspension by way of a transverse rod can be achieved.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.